Summer Vaction
by Cherries-n-Popsicles
Summary: kagome is on summer vaction with some friends. who knows what will happen. will there be a new love?...
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

Chapter 1

Sorry this is my first story i am putting on this fanfiction website. So sorry if it sucks.

(Normal POV)

BOOM! Oh there goes another alarm clock. Hmmm oh well. Said a girl with black air with cherry red streaks in it. She was getting out of bed early beacuse today was the last day of school.

(Kag POV)

As i was getting out of bed i was thinking on what i should wear to school today. Its obvious i have to look hot. Haha just kidding. So i got out of bed and went to my closet and pulled out a light teal mini skirt with straps and changs on it with a black, yellow, and teal marilyn manson tee. After i put my clothes on i also put on my black combat boots that went up to my knees. I was thinking on what to do with my hair. Hmmm aha il put my teal clip on extensions and straighten it. So i straightened my hair then i put on some black heavy eyeliner with teal eyeshadow, i also put on some bright yellow mascarra that mad my brown eyes pop! When i was done with my eye make up i put on dark red lipstick that really stood out from my pale like porcleain skin. I grabed my paint splaterted messenger bag, my cell phone and i wet down stairs.

(Normal POV)

Kagome went down stairs and grabed a piece of toast and was out the door. She got in her silver and black hummer and drove to her soon to be old school Shikon High.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Sorry I took so long, I was having writers block, and still do, so if anyone has any ideas can you help me?) (And no I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did) (Only charater I own is Blade)**_

*kagomes Thoughts*

/Sesshomarus Thoughts/

-Sesshomarus Demon Thoughts-

&Inuyashas Thoughts&

+Inuyashas Thoughts+

Sangos Thoughts

#Mirokus Thoughts#

=Narakus Thoughts=

)Kogas Thoughts(

%Blades Thoughts% (my own charater)

_**(Ages) (Sesshomaru and Naraku started school late that's why there 19, but there all in the same class, and Blade is Kagomes best friend, and hes already out of school)**_

Kagome-18

Sesshomaru-19

Inuyasha-18

Sango-18

Miroku-18

Naraku-19

Koga-18

Blade-21

(Kags Pov)

As I was drving to Shikon High, I was listening to Escape The Fate- Gorgeous Nightmare. I was singing along to it, while pulling into a parking space at the school. I got out of my car, and started walking to my locker, ignoring all the lusted staires from guys, and the heated jeleous glares from the girls. On my way to my locker I met up with Sango..

(Normal Pov)

Hey girl. Sango said to Kagome. Hey she replied.

Sango was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'If your hand wanders, stay away, and on the back of it, it said, 'if you value your life', in hot pink letters. Along with the shirt she wore hot pink skinny jeans, with black and blue converse.

Hello ladies. Said a man who was wearing black tripp pants, with an Attack Attack band t-shirt. He went over to give them both a hug, and while he hugged them, his hand wandered down to both of their asses and grabbed. Pervert! Both girls screamed as they smacked him. I was just trying to make sure your lovely bottoms were okay! Defended the man. What did Miroku do this time? Asked another man who was wearing black and red tripp pants, with a t-shirt that said 'Im with stupid' with an arrow pointing down towards his pants. Oh hey Inuyasha . Kagome said. He grabbed our asses, Sango said replying to Inuyashas question. He will never learn will he? Said a guy walking up to them, wearing, a plain black muscle shirt, with plain black pants. Now Koga you know that will never happen. Said Inuyasha. Hey everyone.. Hey Kagome.. Said a guy who was wearing black baggy tripp pants, with a Silverstein band t-shirt. Hey Sesshomaru, said Kagome, who was blushing. Now, now everyone, lets get this day over with shall we? Asked a guy who was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, with black baggy jeans.. Yes lets do this! Replied Sango. And with that they all walked to class.


End file.
